<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Hoodie by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405771">His Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mob Boss Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You steal your husband Kylo Ren's hoodie because well, why wouldn't you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s tearing up the penthouse, for some reason. Storming around upstairs, looking for something. You were surprised when he didn’t come downstairs after the shower, didn’t follow you like a lovesick puppy the way he always does. You had showered together, gone to your separate closets, and you were under the impression he’d be right behind you, trailing you down the stairs once he had gotten dressed.</p><p>But no, he’s up there still, and you can hear slamming doors and scuffling furniture, and if you hadn’t known any better you’d be concerned that someone stole something – a gun, a knife, some money, something. But you did know better, and that wasn’t the case. Someone would have already been killed if that were the case.</p><p>“Kylo honey, what are you doing?” You call up from the living room, from where you had been enjoying a small lounge on the couch, where you had been flipping through the channels on the big TV that only you ever watched.</p><p>Kylo was always far too busy for TV. </p><p>At the sound of your voice, there’s another loud shuffle, and a slam, and you sigh, turning the television off and leaving the living room to go wait at the foot of the stairs of the grand penthouse.</p><p>“I can’t fucking – ” Kylo snaps, before you hear a sigh and finally he uses his words to ask,<b> “Have you seen my hoodie?”</b></p><p>You immediately wince, not knowing that this was what all the fuss was about. You scrub a hand down your face and bite at your lip, feeling bad for having stolen the soft pullover, the one that fit you so comfortably, the one that was so cozy and warm and slouchy since it was nearly three sizes too big on you just from the breadth of his shoulders.</p><p>He never wore his hoodie, you had no idea why he was in such a mood about it now, no idea why he wanted it today of all days. You wince again when you realize the mess he’s probably made upstairs, rifling through all his clothes in the closet and the dressers and the who knows what else.</p><p>He’s waiting for an answer, you know, and your face crinkles up apologetically even though he can’t see you, still upstairs.</p><p><b>“…No.”</b> You offer, a weak lie that has him groaning.</p><p><b>“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” </b>He asks, and you chew your lip.</p><p>“It’s chilly downstairs and your clothes are so soft and – ” You start to explain yourself, but he only huffs out a little laugh, a small chuckle that’s mostly him feeling stupid for freaking out the way he does sometimes, freaking out about nothing in particular.</p><p>“You’re so lucky I love you.” He says.</p><p>And you are, you know you are, even as he comes downstairs and glares at you, glares as he demands a kiss from your sweet lips, as he pulls on the strings of the hoodie you wear – the one you gave him so many years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>